A propeller governor is a system that controls the blade pitch of a variable pitch propeller to allow the engine driving the propeller to run a constant speed, in some circumstances, and allow the blade pitch to be controlled to a user specified input, in other circumstances. Early propeller governors were mechanical systems using flyweights for sensing speed and complex linkages for controlling the blade pitch. Different configurations of electric governors, such as electrohydraulic governors, have been developed that take advantage of electronic control technology. However, cost is a significant barrier to entry for electronic based propeller governors to displace mechanical propeller governors.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.